A Day From Hell
by Casualtyloverforever
Summary: My first fanfiction. Its centered around Caleb and Ethan. A sick Cal after a night out takes a horrible turn. Is he okay?
1. Not Feeling Well

Chapter 1:

7am and Cal woke to the sound of his alarm. Groggy fron the previous night out he reluctantly turns it off and makes his way down to the kitchen where Ethan is. The sight and smell of food was making his stomach turn but he grit his teeth and walked in.

Finally you're up!" says Ethan. "Do you feel okay Cal you look really pale?" concern starting to fill his little brothers voice.

"Im fine Ethan. Im hungover thats all" Cal responds.

After breakfast the pair make their way to work to start the day. Getting into his scrubs Cal prays that today is either quick or quiet (whoch was highly unlikely to happen) but one can wish i guess. Throughout the whole day his head pounding, stomach aching and hands shaking he knew sonething was not right. But Cal being who he is he didnt want to worry Ethan.

"Thank god" he thought to himself as he saw just 3p minutes left of the shift till he can go home and go to bed. Getting through the last half hour was torture. It seemed to go slower than the rest of the day did. Finally the end of the day came and as he went into the staff room to change out of his scrubs a wave of nausea and dizziness came over him. PropPing hinself up with the help of the table Cal called Charlie through. Not liking to admit he was ill but Cal knew something was really wrong here.

"Whats up Cal?" Charlie asked as he walked into the staff room.

Taking one look at Cal was enough. Pale,sweaty and barely standing was all Charlie needed to know he was sick.

"Charlie, something isnt right here" Cal said sounding scared.

With no time to react Cal suddenly fell to the floor and began convulsing and vomiting. Turning him onto his side as not to choke Charlie calls Max over to help.

"Get a bed now!" Charlie bellows and Max runs off for a spare bed.

Back in no time the two men lift Caleb onto the bed and begin to rush through to Resus.


	2. Can He Be Saved?

"Its too quiet in here" Robyn said to herself standing in the middle of the ED.

Suddenly Charlie and Max burst through the door.

"Get the resus doors Robyn now!" Max screams.

"Is that Cal?" Robyn asked confused looking at an fitting Cal on the bed.

The doors fly open and in run Charlie, Max and Robyn. Not far behind Connie and Jacob follow through.

"Robyn, find Ethan and fast" Connie orders as Robyn hurries off to find Ethan.

Searching frantically she finally spots him at the top of the stairs.

"Ethan!" Robyn calls catching the Drs attention.

"Get to resus quickly" she says worry clear in the voice.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Ethan asked his hand placed on her shoulder.

"Its Cal now hurry" she replies.

Without hesitation the young Dr races off in the direction of resus.

"What's wrong, why didn't I make him stay home, could I gave done anything different to help him" all these things running through his mind.

Back in resus the ream stop cal from convulsing.

"Let's get a line in please" Connie looks at Jacob worried.

"We need to figure our what's happening here. He was fine yesterday" Charlie explain to Connie and Jacob.

All of a sudden the doors fly open, Ethan races in, years streaming down his face as he collapses to the ground.

"What's wrong? What's happened to him?" He asks choking on his words.

"We don't know. We're trying to figure that out" Robyn explains entering the room.

Without warning monitors all around start beeping. Panic sets in as an all too familiar sound sets in around them.

"NO!" Help him please" Ethan screams as Jacob takes hold and removes him from the room.

"He's arrested!" Connie shouts.


	3. Is He Okay?

"Start chest compressions" Connie orders.

"1...2...3..." Charlie continues to count as Connie sets up the chest pads and starts the defibrillator.

Robyn stands in shock as crowds gather outside, Ethan can still be heard from the staff room.

"Clear" Connie says.

"No pulse" Charlie tells her tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Right, let's go again" she says and Charlie begins another set of compressions.

10 minutes later and the monitor starts going again.

"We have a pulse" Connie announces relief coming over her.

"Robyn can you tell Ethan please" and Robyn sets off to tell him the news.

"What do I do. I can't lose him. He's my brother" Ethan says through his sobs. " You won't. He's a fighter" Jacob reassures him.

Robyn enters the room and looks at both boys.

"We've got him back. There is a pulse" she tells them a smile coming over her face.

Ethan breaks down "Thank you" he cries "Can I see him?" He asked looking at Robyn.

"Yea, come on I'll take you through"

Leading Ethan into resus they see Cal on the bed tubes all around.

"He's on a ventilator for now. Its helping his body rest" Connie tells him reassuringly.

Ethan takes a seat next to his brother as the team leave him alone for a few minutes.

"How could this happen?" He says to Cal.

"From just this morning to now everything is different. You need to be okay cal, I need my brother"

Holding his hand Ethan places his head next to cals arm and slowly drifts off to sleep.


	4. What Has Been Found?

Ethan awoke to no news on his brothers condition. Needing to rest but not wanting to leave his brother he went into the staff room to close his eyes. As he walked in he spots Jez and Iain.

"How's Cal?" Jez asks

"Still unconscious but stable" Ethan replies

"That's good news then" Iain replies trying to sound positive.

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to rest here though till we are certain." Ethan explains as the paramedics nod in agreement.

Back in resus Connie and David are checking Cal's vitals.

"He's stable for now so lets get him to CT and scan him while we can." Connie orders.

As they scan Cal's brain they see something that doesn't look good.

As they receive copies of the scan they decide how to tell Ethan what they have found.

Ethan awakes to someone touching his shoulder.

"Ethan?" a female voice says his name. Looking up he sees Lily's face and the look she gives Ethan is enough. He jumps off the sofa and ran towards resus.

Throwing open the doors he sees Cal in the same position as before. But this time was a little different. Everyone was also there.

"Ethan... There is something you need to know." Connie says sitting him down slowly. Taking a deep breath she starts explaining to Ethan all about the scan.


	5. Whats She Doing Here?

"We have found a subdural haematoma in his brain." Connie states. "It looks like he got it from a fall of some sort."

"What!" Ethan sits there in shock unable to digest what he is being told.

"We have gave him some anti-coagulants to help thin the blood and hopefully reduce the clot. If this doesn't work then surgery may be needed." Connie sighed placing her hand on Ethan's.

"So what now? We can't just leave him like this." Ethan says getting progressively more upset.

"We have placed him in a induced coma and he will remain in it till we see some sort of improvement. But until we know what happened that night there isn't much we can do I'm afraid." Jacob explained softly.

Tears formed in Ethan's eyes and he broke down in front of his colleagues.

"I just want him back" he said choking on his words.

"We will monitor his condition and update you on any news. Good or bad." Elle tells him.

"He's in the best place" Connie chimes in. With that the team leave him alone. Wiping his tears off his face he goes over to Caleb and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't do things by half do you Caleb." Ethan said chuckling slightly.

"You have to be okay. We all need you." And with that Ethan headed to the doors.

Pushing them open he got the shock of his life.

"What is she doing here? What does she possibly want?"

"What? How? Why are you here?" Ethan asks her anger rising in his voice.

"I need to tell you what happened that night. I'm sorry I didn't know he would get this sick. I just hope I'm not to late." She replies.

"Lets go to the staff room and talk." Ethan says

With that Ethan walks in the direction of the staff room...

And Taylor follows.


	6. What Happened That Night?

"Right so what happened?" Ethan gets straight to the point.

"Well hi to you too" Taylor says rather rudely.

"I care about Caleb not you. What happened?" Ethan snaps at her.

"Ok so I was in the bar having a drink when I look over and spit Cal across the bar. For some reason though you came into my head. I got so mad about when you turned to into the cops and i wanted revenge. What better way than with your brother right?" Taylor pauses

"No its not Taylor! I turned you in because you stoke 15k off me and used my brother" Ethan yells at her.

"Welk anyway when he got up and walked towards the bathroom I went over to his pint and placed something in there. I just wanted to get you back. I didn't mean for it to end up like this. I didn't know he would get this sick" Taylor said quietly.

"What did you put in his drink?" Ethan asked, trying to stay calm (which was not working). Anger started to build and finally he snapped. "TAYLOR! What did you put in his drink?"

Taylor mumbled something under her breath. "what?" Ethan asked confused and annoyed.

"GHB" she finally said.

"You gave him Gammahydrobutrote" Ethan replied shocked. "Taylor that can cause anything from a coma to death. Do you realise what you have done. You could potentially kill him" He explained as her face started to drop.

Suddenly realising what she had done Taylor asks "He will be alright won't he?"

"We don't know" Ethan explains. "Not only does he have the side effects from the drugs in his body but when he fell earlier in the staff room the fall has caused a clot in his brain known as a subdural haematoma. Taylor broke down.

"I'm sorry Ethan I didn't know this would happen. I was just mad at you" she said through tears.

"Save it for when the police get here. I need to see my brother. Just hope he will pull through now we know what happened that night." Ethan says pain and anger clear in his voice.

As he was leaving Big Mac came into the room to sit with Taylor till the police got there as Ethan hurries off to resus to inform the team of what has happened. On arrival though he walks in to find Caleb fitting as the team work to save him once more.

"Oh god no please" Ethan whispers to himself as he watches on in horror.

Is it too late or can he pull through once more with the help of his friends.


	7. Waking Up!

After the team stop the convulsions Ethan speaks up.

"I know what's happened!" Ethan tells the team

"Well?" Connie asks impatiently. So for the next couple of minutes Ethan explains what Taylor told him.

"Where is she now?" Jacob asked looking annoyed.

"In the staff room with Big Mac. He is staying with her till the police arrive." Ethan told them.

"Now we know what happened we can administer the correct drugs to help him" Elle speaks up. "You need to understand that there could still be irreversible damage Ethan."

"I know but lets be positive." He said. The team pull together and start pumping the drugs into Cal's body hoping they have caught it in time.

"You can stay as long as you want Ethan. Its just a waiting game now to see if and when he wakes." Charlie said placing his hand on Ethan's shoulder. Thanking his colleagues for all their help Ethan took a seat next to Cal and promised himself he will not leave Cal's side till he woke.

"Wake up Cal. Please?" Ethan whispered to his big brother, holding his hand he closed his eyes for a split second. Suddenly eyes flickered and a gentle squeeze on Ethan's hand made his eyes shoot open.

"Cal?" Ethan asked. Cal murmured in response as Ethan calls the team in.


	8. Recovery Is Beginning

The team rush in and start doing all sorts of check on Cal.

"Where does it hurt the most Cal? Do you remember anything? Do you know where you are? Robyn fires questions at him so fast he couldn't keep up.

"I feel fine guys. Tired but okay" He slowly responds. Connie sends him for a scan to eliminate any kind of damage to his brain from the drug. Just then in walk the police with Taylor.

"Do you want to press charges Doctor?" they ask.

"Yes" was the quick response from Ethan.

"I didn't think he would get that sick!" Taylor cried.

"I don't care, you could of killed him." Ethan had to calm himself down. Dragging Taylor away just in time Connie returns with a sleeping Caleb. Bending down next to his brother Ethan asks Connie what the results are.

"He should recover fine." She says. "It may take a while so be patient but it looks like we got him just in time."

This is the best news Ethan had got in a long time. It wasn't going to be easy but he was determined to get his brother back. "Now recovery begins." He thought to himself as he began to fall asleep next to Caleb.


End file.
